Vorlage Diskussion:Person
Hab einige Probleme mit . Ich werde mal in der Wikipedia nachfragen. Oder weiss jemand wie man es umgehen kann?--Klapper 14:57, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi, wie siehts inzwischen damit aus? Sollen Ayla und ich schon mal Personenbeschreibungen+Quellen sammeln? Aragog 16:51, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Ich glaube, es kommt noch gut. Allerdings weiss ich noch nicht genau, wie lang das Zitat sein soll. Im Beispiel finde ich es fast zulang. Was meinen die Mitleser?--Klapper 17:00, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::ich finde es nicht zu lang. --Ayla 17:15, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Optisch kann ichs nicht beurteilen, vom Text her finde ich di Länge ok. Nochwas dazu: Ist der Text irgendwie unterscheidbar vom anderen (kursiv oder so)? Fände ich besser, weils ja was anderes ist als unsere Angaben. Außerdem: Abstammung sollte besser "Blutstatus" heißen. Aragog 20:11, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :es ist sehr klein geschrieben und kursiv, hebt sich also deutlich von den "normalgroß geschriebenen" Texten hier ab (ich müsste es mir vergrößern, wenn ich es "gut" lesen wollte, im ersten Moment dachte ich es wäre eine Kopie aus der Buchseite ;-))--Ayla 20:21, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Schau's dir mal im monobook-skin an. --Klapper 01:24, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Das hatte ich gleich gemacht ;-))(mittlerweile weiß ich ja um den Unterschied). Also von der Schriftgröße her, finde ich es ein bisschen zu klein (diesen Textauszug!). Ich selbst habe mein Firefox (dauerhaft) auf eine Schriftgröße von 16 gestellt und ich glaube das ist schon hoch ?!?.Sonst sieht alles wunderbar aus. Hast Dir viel Mühe gegeben *daumenhoch*. LG--Ayla 08:50, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::: Monobook hin oder her, eine Formatierung des Textes, die font size="-10" lautet - in dem Seitencode zu sehen - hat in der Vorlage nichts zu suchen :-)) Ich teste mal mal jetzt etwas ... Ich nehme an, sobald der Artikeltext da ist, wird die Beschreibung recht positioniert - im Moment steht der komplette Textblock noch links. So far - Im Auftrag von Aragog eine fast-gute-Fee ::: ... OK, jetzt habe ich es auch getestet. Das komische sollte man aus der Vorlage entfernen. Ich weiß nicht, ob und ggf. welcher Skript es hinzufügt und ob man es einfach so, als Benutzer machen kann, sonst hätte ich es jetzt schon erledigt. Rumbidum: Statt dieser Formatierung müsste eigentlich zu der css-Datei ein paar Zeilen über .charakterbox, in der die Beschreibungen stecken, hinzugefügt werden. Die Schriften am besten als 90% oder 80% definieren, statt den veralteten size="-10" als Wert. So wird es auch, unabhängig von Skin funzen. Es grüßt die fast-gute-Fee :::: Hi, danke für die Analyse. Du kannst natürlich auch selber an der Vorlage rumprobieren, sie ist noch nirgens eingebunden, darum kann man auch nix kaputt machen. Die CSS-Angaben stecken noch in meiner eigenen monobook.css. Wenn du dich anmeldest kannst du sie in deine (Spezial:Mypage/monobook.css) kopieren.--Klapper 13:14, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::: Hi Klapper, ich denke, in der Vorlage hast Du schon alles richtig gemacht! Dort habe ich nichts zu verbessern :-)) Das was dort in der Code verbockt ist, wird von einem der Scripte erzeugt. Denn die Ausgabe der Seitencode ist zum Schreien: ::::: (HIER: entweder class oder style, aber nicht beides!) ::::: ::::: Albus Dumbledore ::::: ::::: ::::: „Er war groß, dünn und ... (HIER: das blöde size="-10") ::::: Da kann man die monobooks so lange polieren wie man will, es wird nicht besser, weil "Die Scheibe von innen verstaubt ist" ::::: Am besten wäre's, wenn jemand der den Zugang zu Skripte hat, den Kommentar lesen würde!!! Er kann mich auch über Kontakt zu Aragog erreichen. (die Fee hat sich ohne Unterschrift aus dem Staub gemacht). Bitte an Klapper: Mailst du den Chef direkt an mit cc an DJ Doena? Du kannst kompetemter erklären, was das Problem ist. Aragog 15:47, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Hi, das Problem liegt schon bei mir. Der ganze Code habe ich (schon vor einem Jahr) von der en.wikipedia übernommen. Die Formatierungen will ich darum noch behalten bis ich den Inhalt koplett habe. Am Schluss kommt dann das Überflüssige raus. --Klapper 22:53, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :(Antwort der Fee: Sie runzelt die Stirn und guckt ungläubig zu, kennt sich aber mit der Wiki-Software nicht speziell aus). Mein Kommentar: Bei der Zitatangabe muss die Seite/Auflage mit angegeben werden. Sollen wir Vorschläge machen, was dazu oder weg soll, oder geht es erst noch ums Technische?. Zum Optischen: Ich fände es besser, nur unsere jeweiligen Einträge in die Tabelle zu verlinken und nicht die Spaltennamen selbst (Also nicht Blutstatus, sondern: muggelstämmig. Aragog 17:49, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Zuerst muss mal das Technische problemlos funktionieren. Wenn ich aber wüsste, was rein und raus soll, wäre ich natürlich froh. Dann wüsste ich, wie's am Schluss aussehen soll. (diese Ferien werden immer kürzer... ;) )--Klapper 01:22, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok, den einfachen Teil könnte ich gleich noch machen, aber noch eine ketzerische Frage in Anbetracht der knapper werdenden Ferienzeit: Könntest du zuerst die "Gadgets" machen (Abschalten der Spoiler und Umstellen der Monobook-Farben in den Einstellungen)? Wenn es kein Mammutprojekt ist, fände ich es momentan noch aktueller. Aragog 11:51, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST)? neue Version Nun habe ich eine neue Version erstellt. Auf meiner Testseite habe ich mal ein Beispiel erstellt. Habs mal für den weissen Hintergrund gemacht (Spezial:Einstellungen->Gadgets->WhiteSkinGadget). Farben werden natürlich noch angepasst. Änderungswünsche natürlich immer willkommen. --Klapper 21:08, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) : Habs mal kurz umbemalt, damit es wohl alle mehr oder weniger gut lesen können. Auf Benutzer:Klapper/Test2 befinden sich jeweils die aktuellen Versionen. --Klapper 20:45, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hab mal die jüngste Doppelversion getestet: die obere Variante kann ich problemlos lesen, die untere macht wieder das Tabellen-Spielchen: meine Sprachausgabe liest jede Spalte extra, also Film Schauspieler Synchronsprecher 1. Film 2. Film 3. Film 4. Film 5. Film 6. Film 7. Film Richard Harris Richard Harris Michael Gambon Michael Gambon Michael Gambon Michael Gambon Michael Gambon Klaus Höhne Klaus Höhne Klaus Höhne Klaus Höhne Wolfgang Hess Wolfgang Hess Ich habe allerdings nichts an meinen Einstellungen geändert, weil ich davon ausging, dass für mich die Vor- und Hintergrundfarben sowieso irrelevant sind. -- Aragog 22:06, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) : Ja, die untere Variante ist die gleiche wie das letzte Mal. Die obere Box ist zwar übersichtlicher (weniger Personen werden aufgelistet), könnte aber auch verwirrender sein (z.Bsp. Richard Harris steht direkt neben Klaus Höhne, ohne Zusammenhang). --Klapper 22:57, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) PS.: Ja, stimmt, an den Einstellungen musst du nichts ändern. --Klapper 22:58, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Hallo Klapper, ich kann es mit meinem Klassik Skin wunderbar lesen *begeistertnick*.LG --Ayla 11:57, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST)